2 Different Lives, Same Person
by Sleepslikeasuperhero
Summary: Bella has a secret. no one knows about. will she take it to the grave or will the cullens find out? Eclispe never happens. Note : Pen Name has been changed from DracoandBellaxx to ForeverDragons. LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATION. I WILL NEED SOMEONE TO HELP ME WRITE THIS STORY.
1. Club R&S

' Я буду скучать по тебе лила свидания' (I'll miss you Lila bye) I said (in Russian) on the phone. I sighed and put my phone down. You see I'm not who people think I am but nobody knew that. Not even Edward. I sighed. Edward was the love of my life and my boyfriend. He is a vampire. His whole family are vampires. His sister Alice is my best friend. They both with jasper who is Alice's husband have gifts/powers. Alice could see the future; jasper was an empathy or manipulator as Emment calls it. Edward was a mind reader and he could read everyone's minds except me. Secretly i was glad he couldn't read my mind because otherwise my secret would be blown.

I locked at the clock. It was 6.50. Edward would be here in 10 minutes. Knowing him he would be here exactly on the dot. I went upstairs and flopped on my bed. To pass the time, I flipped through a magazine, my eyes landed on a beautiful red knee length dress. I looked down to the bottom of the page and saw the price. $300. I smiled. The doorbell rang and I shouted 'just a minute'. I ripped the page out and put it in my handbag. I ran downstairs and without tripping. I swung open the door. 'Hello love, how are you? .' I stared at him for a few minutes until I realised he was talking to _me. _I still found it hard to believe that he chose _me. _Out of all the girls in the world, he chooses _me. _I smiled at him and said 'hi I'm fine, come in'. 'Do you mind if we go to the mansion today? Alice and Emment are desperate to see you for some reason and they are blocking their minds by singing' asked an annoyed Edward. I chuckled and said 'I don't see why not, just let me get my bag and jacket'. I turn around to go upstairs when I see Edward looking at me sheepishly, holding my bag and jacket. I shook my head and put on my jacket. I walked outside, into his 'baby' as he calls it and waited for Edward to start the car.

We pulled into the driveway and there sitting on the porch was surprise surprise Alice and Emment grinning widely. I nervously approached them and said 'I don't even know what you two are grinning about but I can tell it won't be nice'. 'Bella have you ever been clubbing before?' duh loads of times I wanted to say, but instead i said 'no why?' 'Good coz were going clubbing 'a very excited Alice finished for him. I groaned and asked 'do I have a choice?' 'Nope' she said popping the 'p' '. Fine, what club are we going to?' I asked curious. 'Oh were going to club R&S said Emment like it was a normal everyday sentence. I stared at him shock written all over my face. 'Club R&S as in Club Russian and Sexy? I managed to ask. ' yeh that one, you've heard of it ? Asked a surprised emment ?. i fought the urge to roll my eyes . Of course I've heard of it, I've clubbed in it. 'yeh. My friend Chloe was telling me about it'. 'anyways I have well you did found the perfect dress for you to wear' Alice gushed. ' what dress have i found? i asked confused. 'come this way I'll show you she said and ran upstairs to her room. I kissed Edward on the check and ran upstairs to alice's room curious to find out what she was talking about.

It was the dress i had been admiring. '' how did you... but i just...' why was i even asking this was alice we were talking about'. We got ready and alice went downstairs, no doubt to inspect what the boys were wearing. I stood in front of the huge mirror and admired my self. I loved the dress and it suited me perfectly. I thought for a second , things were going to be okay, but i mentally scowled and laughed at my self in my head. Okay ? i was heading into a place where danger lied ahead, lurking in the shadows waiting for me. i just hopped people wont see through me and recongise me cos if they do, lets just say it wont be a happy reunion i thought alice called my name, more like shouted my name to met me know we were going.

Little did i know that my life would change forever.

A/N: Review! Please tell me what you think of it.


	2. Do I Know You?

We walked towards Edward car. I sat in shotgun; Alice sat on jasper lap and Rosalie on Emments. Edward obviously sat in the driver's seat. Club R&S was about 3 hours away from forks but when Edwards driving we would be there in one hour tops. One hour away from my secret being blown.

Epov

_Edward, she's feeling very worried and scared_. Jasper thought to me. I looked at Bella, she was fiddling with her hair and worried. 'Bella are you alright? I asked. She looked up and said yes why? She was lying I could tell 'oh nothing jasper saying you're feeling worried and scared. You know I won't let anything happen to you '. She nodded her head and smiled. More like faked smiled I thought. 'Relax Bella it be fun, I promise.' Alice said. She again nodded. 5 minutes later we pulled up outside the club. It must be a popular club I thought as I got out of the car. The line was long. we went to the doorman and Rosalie smiled at the doorman. She said dazzling him 'we are the Cullen's. The doorman looked down on his list and said in a Russian accent 'ah the Cullen's, welcome. I am very sorry but I have to ask you for id or drivers license. Need to know if you over age. Clubs policy. Rosalie sighed and we pulled out our id cards. We showed him our kids, each looking at the card to us before giving it back. He took longer time looking at Bella's. He looked at Bella's card, and back to her before giving it back confused. ' I recognize you, have we met before?. He asked Bella. Bella said 'no, we haven't, must be someone else. Sorry.' He nodded and let us in.

Bpov

That was close I thought as we went into the club. The music was pumping and there were lots of people dancing. It smelled strongly of vodka and cigars. I breathed in and thought it's nice to be reminded of home. i looked around and saw the Alice was waving at me. I waved back and walked to their table. 'so you finally decided to join us Emment asked grinning. Alice rolled her eyes and said ' I'm getting drinks, what do you want ?' I sat down next to Edward. 'Vodka' I said. Everyone looked at me. 'what' I asked. ' Bella maybe you should have something less stronger, how about a apple martini? Asked alice. I shook my head and said firmly ' vodka' . alice realizing I was serious, nodded went off to get our order.

Alice was right. It was fun. I thought. I had danced even though I hated dancing. We need to get back , its getting late Edward and bella is tired. 'No im not' I said . Edward looked at me and said ' yes you are, and even if you are not we still got to go back, Charlie would be worried.' I sighed defeated. Edward was right Charlie would be worried. Worried about me as usual. 'Let me go and get my coat, I'll meet you at the car.' ' okay, come on Edward lets go' Alice said. Edward looked at me torn between staying with me or risking his Volvo being used as a place for Rosalie and emment by the looks of it, they would make it home before making out. I smiled at Edward ' go Edward, I'll be fine, im just getting my coat.' Edward nodded and went after alice. I walked to the coat desk and asked for my coat. The lady gave me my coat and I put it on. I climbed the stairs to the exit but was stopped by a man. ' do I know you ? he asked. Bringing out my full American accent I said ' no, sorry must be someone else.' 'are you sure you look very familiar?'. He asked. ' sorry no' I said and continued climbing up. I walked out and saw Edward pacing around and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I mean I was just getting my coat, not having a heart transplant! I walked up to the car and Edward looking up breathed a relived sigh. ' do you not trust me not to get my coat? I asked crossly. Edward chucked and hugged me. 'I heard a man talking to you, why do they keep thinking they recognize you ? I thought you said that you haven't be here before? He asked. ' I haven't, they must have been drinking to much' I said as I got into the car.


	3. HQ

The car home was quiet and when they arrived Bella kissed Edward goodnight and went into her home, up the stairs straight into bed, to tired to change her clothes. Edward was right I am tried she thought as she drifted into sleep.

Meanwhile third person point of view

Back in the Princess Protection Program HQ, carter and Princess Rosie were waiting for princess Irina of Russia to enter. 'So do you think she'll be a nice or mean princess'? Carter asked Rosie. Before Rosie had time to reply, Princess Irina walked into the room. She was gorgeous and had blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a cream suit. Carter and Rosie curtsied and Rosie said 'hello, your highness my name is princess Rosie and this is' carter said 'Carter, just Carter'. Princess Irina smiled and said in a Russian accent 'sit down and I'll tell you about me and why I am here'. They sat down on the sofa and Princess Irina began 'My name is Irina Agatha del mosanta princess of Russia. My mother was having what your people would call an affair with a man called Igor. We don't know what his surname is but Igor. She got pregnant and 9 months later three identical triplets were born. They were called Masha, Lila, and Irina. The triplets are me and my sisters. When we were born my mother ran away and Igor wanted to become king and our father king Dimitri feared for our safety so he separated us putting us into hiding in different countries. Igor thought we were his ticket to becoming king and he has been searching for us for many years. He never caught any of us until now 18 years later. My sister Lila who I have met before and we are close has been caught and taken captive to Russia. I've never met Marsha but Lila has and says that she is just like us and I fear our safety and that why I am here. You may notice I have a Russian accent, that because if you are Russian no matter where you are your accent always stays with you (a/n: just pretend that they do). Any questions'? Rosie and Carter stared at her mouth wide open. They snapped back into reality and carter asked 'so where were you for eighteen years?' 'In Germany' Irina replied. They (Rosie and carter) nodded there head and carter dad walked in bowing for the princesses in the room and said ' we will get princess Lila back but we need to plan carefully because our spy tells us Igor is expecting us'. All girls nodded their heads followed carters dad into the meeting room looking serious and ready for anything_. __Good thing, we have training_ carter thought as she sat down on the leather desk chair waiting for the meeting to start.


	4. Searching For Her

Ipov (Irina's Point Of View)

Things would have been easier if we had my sister masha with us but she is not in the ppp so finding her has been rather difficult. We found out that she used to live in phoenix and had left about two years ago. I tried to remember what Lila was telling me. She kept saying things like 'rainiest town' or 'lots of greenery' but that was no use because carter says it is America, and lots of cities are like that.

I was sitting in the apartment which i shared with carter and Rosie to keep me company and to keep me safe. There was no point of them being my guards because I knew how to fight and I knew my sisters did to because when we were about 14,

_Flashback _

i was told that top secret files where stolen and they contained information that could help us get rid of Igor and I was told to retrieve it before Igor and his agents did. So i got into the building and to the common room where the safe was without being caught, partly because I knocked them unconscious. I was of course disguised as a girl with short black hair and green eyes. There were three files and I picked up one and put it in my bag. Before I had time to pick up the other two, the alarm went off and I was surrounded by agents. One of them who had one blue eye and one green eye said 'give me the file and you will be not harmed'. I determined not to fail me and my country said 'never.' the man smiled in a cruel way and said in Russian thinking I wouldn't understand 'get her.' then I heard a voice, a girls voice that said in a singsong voice 'oh boys, lookout, your in trouble' and then out of nowhere a girl with flaming red hair came flying out and kicked two agents in the face and landed gracefully. Then one of the agents fought her and she did a flip and kicked him. We were then fighting against the agents and I saw through the corner of my eye that another girl with brown wavy hair was fighting as well. The man with the weird eyes noticed that he was outnumbered because nearly all his agents were down snarled at us and ran away. I look at the safe and saw the other two files missing. 'Where are the other files?' I asked panicking. The girl with the brown hair said 'well I have one '. The girl with the red hair said 'I have one too so I'm guessing you have the last one?' I nodded my head and said 'I'm Izzy you are?' the girl with the red hair said 'Belle' and the girl with the brown hair said 'Lucy'. Lucy said 'it's nice to meet you guys but don't you think we should get out of here?' 'Yeh we should, good luck I said' and we all went in different directions.

_Flashback ended_

I didn't realise they were my sisters at that time but then a year later looking through files it dawned on me. I heard the key being put on the lock and heard carter say 'Irina are you there? We might know where Marsha is.' I jumped off the couch in an unprincessey way and ran to the hallway where they were standing grinning. 'Before we tell you, we need you to tell us again the clues Lila told you about where Marsha is' said Rosie. I nodded my head and said 'she said something about 'rainiest town' and 'lots of greenery'. I see Rosie and carter grin go wider and carter said 'the rainiest town in America is forks which is in Washington DC and I can tell you now there is lots of greenery. Go and get your handbag, we have 3 hours to go shopping and find clothes suitable for forks coz we going tonight, to forks to find her '. I grin at them and dash to my room, grab my handbag and pull Rosie and carter out of the door.

4 hours later, we were on the plane to forks. I asked carters dad (A:N: don't know what he's name is but for now lets call him Marcus. You can tell me what he's name is in a review ) what we would do when we got there and he said that we would register in forks high school and rent a house and we would go from there.

Forks is exactly as I imagined it. Cold, wet and what a small town would have. It had a supermarket called Walmart, a mall (thank god for that or I would have died) and nice homey houses etc. We were staying in a 3 bedroom house. Marcus would have one room, carter and Emily my bodyguard who would also start school with us (she is 21 but is going to pretend to be 18) in one room and me and Rosie in one room. Our story was that we were from London (being part of the ppp, you have to master learning how to use accents so the gang can all speak in a British accent) and that we were transferred here because Marcus had wanted to work in a small town, and forks was looking for a chief- assistant for the chief of forks Charlie Swan. It was decided that Marcus would be me and Emily's uncle and Rosie's and carter's dad. For someone who is usually confident, I was really nervous and I hoped forks high didn't have mean girls or plastics (guess what movie that came from? Love that movie) because I had a habit of making enemy with them I thought as my head hid the fluffy pillow.


	5. London and Forks High

Bpov

'Bella love, wake up' I heard Edward say. I groaned and asked '5 more minutes please'. 'If I give you five minutes, it will turn in to half an hour and so on 'said Edward. (A:N that what I always say only it's my sisters that have to wake me up, not Edward) I sighed and got up and went into the bathroom with my toiletries bag closing the door behind me.

We arrived at school just in the nick of time. We had English first and as usual i couldn't concentrate because of Mr. Gorgeous was sitting next to me. Half way through the lesson that was boring us to death, an announcement was mad, that all seniors had to go to the hall immediately. From the second the announcement ended the whole class had rushed out and ran to the hall. I looked around the empty classroom and said 'guess no one's a fan of Shakespeare huh?' Edward laughed and said 'come on, lets go, Alice is screaming at me to hurry up'. i went out of the classroom, and walked to the assembly hall, Edward of course following me and heard alice shouting ' over here'. 'Settle down, please i heard the principal say as i sat down. ' you may be wondering why i called you out of class. It is because we have a new family joining us at forks high called the Slater's. They are from London and have agreed to tell us about London and what it is like. They will also introduce themselves. So please welcome the Slaters! '. People were clapping as a family of 4 who where all girls came on the stage. The girls where all very pretty and had light brown hair. The tallest one said ' hello, my name is Emma and my hobbies would be ice-skating, reading and fashion'. The girl next to her said ' hi, my name is carey and thats spelt as c-a-r-e-y not c-a-r-r-i-e. My hobbies would be cheerleading and of course fashion and im the fun one out of us.' _Oh my god, these girls would get on really well with alice i thought. _The shortest girl said ' hiya my name is Roxy and yes my name is short for Roxanne and i like fashion, and im the mature one out of my sisters.' The last girl said ' hello, my name is Jenna and my hobbies is pretty much the same as my sisters. So lets talk about London. London is huge, big and has nearly the same weather as forks but it does occasionally have sun in several places in the UK but does not rain as much as it does here. Erm, what else?' 'Ooh London is like the home of Fashion, we get things before America and Germany and countries like that, so yeh it's a pretty cool country 'says Roxy. ' so any questions?' asked emma. From what i could see, about 30 people put there hand up. ' wow, erm how about you over there?' she asked. It was Jessica Stanley. ' what made you come to America if London is a cool country? My name is Jessica by the way' She asked. 'well, my dad is chief inspector back home and he was assigned to move to America for a while, so that he could experience two different countries and how their police systems work and then write a guide about it' said carrie. Just then the bell rang for second period. ' any volunteers to help these girls around the school? asked the principal. Nearly all the students put there hands up. he choose Jessica, Alice, and mike. I feel sorry for these girls. Being chosen to be showed around the school with the gossip queen, shop alcoholic, and the pest is not something you would enjoy.

**A:N : im not going to finsh the rest of the day in bellas pov but ill might put in one of the slaters pov. Your can tell me who pov of view you want in a review. Also tell me what you think of the story so far and if you are confused about what has happened so far please tell me in a review and ill answer it back. **


	6. Authors Note Very Important

Sorry if you thought this was another chapter.

A:N: I think my story is complicated so I'm going to tell you who's who to make it easier. But only the characters that have been in the chapters. Some people might not know who Bella really is, so I'm not gonna give it away.

Princess Irina – Josie, Jenna Slater Carter - Carey Slater Rosie – Roxy (Roxanne) Slater Emily ( Irina's Bodyguard) – Emma Slater Bella – Belle Princess Lila - Lucy


	7. The Truth

Bpov

Edward picked me up today as usual. I kept thinking to myself this is going to be like any other normal day but i knew in my heart it wasn't. I kept getting this feeling that something special was going to happen. But i shrugged it off as me just feeling emotionally tired.

The slaters were the talk of the town. Alice was very excited and had already planned to go shopping with all of them. Of course Rosalie wasn't pleased that Alice was spending time with 'the humans' as she calls them but there was very little she could do.

Roxy and Emma where in my gym class and they were really fun. Mike couldn't stop talking to them and later i heard him saying that he loved their English accents and he hoped when he went to England (which i can assure you when mike Newton says something, he means it) that the girls there would be just as hot and gorgeous as the slaters. Roxy and Emma couldn't believe how clumsy i was and kept dodging the balls out of my way (we were playing dodgeball) so that I don't do any damage to anyone else. ( i had hit the ball right into Lauren Mallory's nose. That one thing i don't regret doing ).

The time flew by and before i knew it school was over. I would say yay! but i have a shopping trip planned and with 5 shopping alcoholics, and it wasn't going to be nice.

5 hours later

OMG! I have never seen in my life no; scratch that my whole entire existence people going crazy at shopping. My legs are killing me, my arms hurt like hell and I'm starting to think I have arthritis in my back. Oh and to top that, they think it's too early to call it a day.

So here I am in hiding in the toilet away from them. I had called Edward and screamed at him to come and get me. He said he was sorry I wasn't enjoying it but he could'nt come and get me because the evil little pixie had threatened to break his beloved piano. I heard Roxy calling my name and stood on the toilet seat to hide my legs. 'Bella? I know you are in here. Come on we're gonna going home now' she said. Before i could stop myself i asked 'you promise?' 'I promise' I heard her reply back before leaving the toilet. I sighed and jumped off the toilet seat wincing as i felt the pain in my legs. i unlocked the door and opened the main door. 'There you are' said alice. I glared at her and walked out into the parking lot. After 15 minutes of putting all the shopping bags in the 3 cars, we finally left the mall of torture. We decided that we stop by my house first as my house was the nearest.

We pulled up into my house and got out. After saying goodbye to the slaters, me and Alice got into my house. I ignored alice and started getting on with dinner. Steak and mashed potatoes. ' please forgive me' she pleaded when she saw that i wasn't talking to her. She gave me those really sad puppy eyes that are so hard to resist, that i said ' fine, but if you ever decide to go shopping with them again, which you probably will, don't invite me.' ' okay fine then. So what do you think of the slaters?' she asked. I smiled and said 'apart from the shopping, they really nice and fun'. ' i know' alice said and giggled. ' no offence bella but they are so much better than you and for humans they have a lot of energy'. 'none taken i said. now don't you think you should get going? '. ' ok, see ya' she said and left.

We ended up eating pizza because I burned the steak and accidently put vinegar in mashed potatoes because I had been thinking, more like worrying why i hadn't yet heard from Lila. I said goodnight to Charlie and made my way upstairs to my room. I closed my bedroom door and turned around to see Edward lying down on my bed with an amused expression on my face. 'You burned the steak and put vinegar in the mashed potatoes?' He asked trying not to laugh. I glared at him and pushed his legs off the bed so i can sit down. ' its not funny' i said. Edward expression turned serious and said ' im sorry love, so why did ruin dinner'. I looked at him and said ' i was worried about my friend who i haven't from in a month'. ' maybe she's been busy, she hasn't had time to call' Edward suggested. I nodded my head and asked ' can i go to your house, i have to tell you and your family something'? Edward surprised said ' it nine in the night, Charlie wont let you go'. I smiled and went downstairs to find my dad. He was in the living room. ' dad i know its late but i need to go to the cullens house now because i just remembered that jasper promised me he'll help me with my history homework.' Charlie looked at me and said ' okay, just be back by 10.30 because its a school night'. I smiled and hugged him. I ran back upstairs to find a note on the bed but no Edward.

It said _gone to get the car and to tell my family you coming over. Will be back in 5 minutes._ I put my note in my pocket and emptied my school backpack. I went into the back of my wardrobe and got out a box. I emptied the box into my bag and heard the door ring. I put the back pack on my shoulder and ran down the stairs and opened the door. ' bye' i shouted to Charlie and closed the door.

We pulled into the cullens huge driveway and got out of the car. I walked into the living room where the cullens where. 'Hello Bella' said Esme. I replied back 'hi'. ' Edward says you've got something to tell us' said Carlisle. ' yes, erm you can sit down, this is gonna take rather long'. The cullens sat down curious. ' okay, no interruptions and you can ask questions later. First of all my name is not bella swan. My name is Marsha Agatha Del Mosanta princess of Russia.' 'huh?' emment said confused. I glared at emment and continued my story ' my father is king of Russia. I am here because i am in hiding. You see my mother had an affair with a man called igor. We don't know what he's surname is but igor. 9 months later 3 identical triplets where born called Marsha, Lila and Irina. That would be me and my sisters. By then my mother had ran away and my father feared for our safety so he put us into hiding, separating us. I have met Lila and i do keep in contact with her but i have not heard from her for a month now. That was the friend i was talking about Edward. I have never met Irina and i would love to . we are in hiding because igor thinks if he kills us and he would became king. He has been searching for us many years but it always been a close shave with having to go on missions and fight the agents and keep changing disguises. I never told you guys before because i guess i was scared that you leave again.' I looked around to see all of the my family's face shocked and disbelief all over there faces.

'any questions' i asked. That seemed to snap the out of it because they all nodded there heads. ' so where's your accent then' emment asked. 'what do you want me to say'? i asked. ' your name and how do you do' he replied. I sighed and said in my Russian accent ' how do you do ? my name is marsha'. ' wow' emment said. ' can you show us a few fighting moves' jasper asked. I nodded and took a step back and did a back flip and kicked the air. Emment and jasper clapped but stopped when Edward glared at them. ' come on bella, we should get you home Charlie would be worried' said Edward without looking at me. I nodded and said bye with a promise that i will continue explaining about me and my life.

We got into the car and drove into silence for the whole journey. We pulled up outside my house and Edward didn't even look at me. I opened the door hurt and got out and walked into the house and ran up the stairs into the bathroom and locked the door. _He doesn't love me anymore i thought_ as the tears flow down my face. _He doesn't love me anymore._

A:N: I know some people might think it was too early to tell the Cullen's but i promise there will be loads of drama later on. Remember Review!


	8. The Mysterious Order Of Books

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, haven't had time. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

Bpov

'Ring ring, ring ring ', i groaned and sat up on my bed, half awake, half asleep looking around, trying to find the source of the ringing noise. It was my phone. I jumped off my bed and snapped the phone open. 'hello?' i asked. 'hi, is this Isabella swan? They said. 'yes' i replied. 'my name is Rosa Thomas from the bookshop in port angelus ( don't know how to spell it) about your order of the books. Im afraid they'll be arriving late because we have lost all our data so can you please tell me what your address is? ' sure, its 13 woodland street, forks. So when will the books be here? I asked. ' hopefully next wedensday, thank you very much bye' she said. ' bye' i replied but she had already put the phone down. I sat down on my bed feeling confused. What books? I hadn't ordered any books. And I'm pretty sure that they don't do home deliveries. Good think i gave them a fake address, you know just to be sure because if i ordered any books , i would have remembered. I decided to call jake to see if i was wrong about them not doing home delivers. He didn't answer, so i left a message on his voicemail asking him to call me back.

I looked at the time and noticed i had half an hour to get to school. _Great_ i thought as i grabbed my toiletries bag and ran to the bathroom. 5 mins later i emerged from bathroom and flung opened my wardrobe picking out the first thing i could find and putting it on. I ran down the stairs , nearly tripping but grabbed the barrister in time and ran out the door, forgetting to close it properly.

Sadly with all that rushing, i still arrived 10 minutes late to school. I had also forgotten my p.e kit so i got detention. I didn't see Edward or any of his family when it dawned on me that it was sunny outside. The rest of the day went well and i sat with Slaters, getting to know them a bit more. For some reason i felt i had some connection with jenna. She was like me in a way. Mike had found out i had detention after school and got _himself _in detention hoping in the short 30 minutes that i would like him and be his girlfriend.( yeh rite...)

Detention was interesting. Mike had bagged the seat next to me and tried to do the 80s arm over the shoulder move. But i had clicked his knuckles so hard he started crying!. I was driving home when my phone had rang. It was Jacob. I was right, they didn't do deliveries. I thanked him and shut my phone just as i pulled into the driveway. I got out of my car and got out my key. I was about to put the key in the lock when i noticed the door was open. I cautiously opened the door and stepped in. I looked around, not believing what I was seeing. Everywhere was trashed, drawers on the floor, graffiti on the walls, broken glass on the floor. I ran back outside and called 999. (sorry I'm British, I don't know the American police number) the phone rang twice before it was answered. 'hello, this is the police, how can help you?' she said. ' hi, this is Bella Swan, erm there's been a burglary at my house' i said. ' can you give me your address and we'll send out officers to investigate.' She replied. ' yes, its 65 Greenland road, and can you get my dad Charlie swan to come'? i asked. 'certainly, goodbye'. 'bye' I said. I sighed and sat down on the pavement near my car and got out my favourite book Withering Heights

10 minutes later, 2 police cars pulled up outside my house and got out. I stood up. Some policemen went into the house while my dad came up to me and asked ' are you all right'? i nodded my head and said ' im fine, just a bit shocked'. He looked at me not believing a word i said. He then asked ' have you been inside'? ' yes but only the living room'. He nodded his head and said ' lets go and look around to see if anything is stolen'. ' okay, go ahead and start without me, i need to call my friend.' I said. Once i knew he was defiantly inside the house and i got out my phone and dialled the rosa's number. ' hello' it said. ' hi, this is Isabella Swan , is this Rosa Thomas'? ' yes, how can i help you'? she said ' erm yes, its about the books i ordered. I think one was mystery but im not sure what the other one was. Can you tell me'? there was pause. ' of course, erm i think it was romance, yes, I'm sure it was romance'. ' oh yeh, romance, i remember now. can you call me on Wednesday so i can be home when its delivered?' i asked. ' of course, bye' she said. This time i didn't even bother saying bye and snapped the phone shut. I was now defiantly sure i didn't order books. I would have never brought a mystery book and i could tell that she was just saying romance because i was a girl.

I picked up my bag and went inside the house. It was just like those crime scenes on tv where there was police officers taking pictures and checking stuff. I went up the stairs to my room. Out of all the rooms in the house mine was the worst. The bed was broken, the mattress was lying on the floor, my clothes were everywhere. My wardrobe doors was on the floor and there was graffiti everywhere. I looked around to see if anything was stolen. I noticed my laptop was missing. i heard the tyres of cars screech and door being slammed. I ran to the window, making sure i didn't trip to see who it was. It was the Cullen's. i turned around and sat on my mattress, looking through my school bag and smiled when i saw my secret important stuff was still in there. I heard the Cullen's come up the stairs and come in to my room. I stood up and heard esme gasp. ' bella are you okay?' alice asked. ' alice, im fine' i said. I picked up my bag and said ' im gonna go and tell my dad, whats been stolen'. Carlise nodded before walking around the room to inspect the damage. I sighed and called out to my dad while going down the stairs. ' dad, where are you?' ' in the kitchen' he shouted back. I walked to the kitchen and saw my dad discussing something with one of the guys called sam. ' my rooms trashed completely but the only thing stolen is my laptop.' I said. My dad nodded and said ' bella, i've called billy. He says its okay if you stay at there's tonight.' ' what about you' i asked. ' don't worry at me, i'll be staying at sue's.' ' okay, shall i go now then' I said. ' yeh, before it gets dark and just get your toothbrush and clothes' he replied. I turned around and walked back up the stairs and into my bathroom. I put my toothbrush in my bag and walked into my room, picking up the nearest clothes, i could see and stuffing them in my bag. ' do you know who did this bella?' asked emment. i looked at him and said ' no'. ' your room is the most trashed' said jasper. ' you noticed?' i asked. ' yes, we did and we know you know something' said Rosalie. I sighed and said ' i have to go and im not even sure if im right. See you at school'. I walked down the stairs and got into my car and drove to Jake's house.

**A/N: Just so you know, it was stopped being sunny after school finished. And remember Review!**


	9. The New Hideout

A/N: (I have changed my pen name from DracoandBellaxx to ForeverDragons!) First of all I would like to say how sorry I am that I haven't updated in a while. Okay a very long time! But I have been busy studying and doing my exams . But now that it is summer, I have loads of free time! Anyhow, here is the next chapter!

BPOV

After sleeping over at Jakes house, I was dying to get back home and investigate. I know that i am being followed or spied because I find it a bit of a coincidence that I would get a phone call about an order of books that I never ordered and then my house gets trashed. But what makes my heart irregularly is that there is simply no way I would ever just leave my number to a bookstore, no matter what the situation was and they had called my bluff and managed my home and wreak it , which showed that they – whoever they were , meant business.

I called my dad and asked if I could come back home and he said it was okay but he didn't wish for me to go. But I ignored my dad's wishes and went home. I pulled into the driveway and let myself in. I felt like a stranger. I went straight into the living room and got out my laptop. I researched the nearest apartment to rent that is near the bookstore. After 2 of searching, I found one. It was perfect. It had 2 bedrooms, you could clearly see the bookstore and it had an exit that leaded to the other side of the street in case I needed to make a sharp exit. This new apartment was going to be my new home and HQ for the time being. I went upstairs and packed another bag for my clothes and toiletries. I then went into my dad's room and went into his cupboard where I knew he kept his secret stash of money. I took 3 wads of money and put it into my bag. I walked back downstairs and put the house keys in the bin, paranoid that if I left it lying on the table, they would find it and assume that I am hiding.

I drove slowly to the police station dreading what was going to take place. I pulled into a parking space and switched the engine off. I put my hands over my face and sighed. This was something i was not looking forward to. I took a deep breath and called Alice. She picked up after two rings.

'Hey Alice, can I meet up with you? We need to talk. '

'Sure, I'm assuming you want to see me alone? ' she asked.

'Yes, can you meet me outside the police station? And can you bring a backpack please? ' I replied.

'Sure, see you in 10' she said.

'Bye' I said.

I turned my phone off and waited for Alice to turn up. Just as she said, ten minutes later, she pulled into the parking space next to me. She got out of her car with the backpack that was no doubt designer and slid into the seat next to me. I explained to her what I was doing and how I wasn't going to be in school for a while. I told her everything- about the book orders, the burglary and what I planned to do. She agreed with me and said that she would do my grocery shopping for me and help me in whatever I needed. But the one thing I couldn't get her to agree with me was about Edward. I didn't want Edward to know where I was or what I was doing but there was one flaw in my plan. Edward was a vampire – he'll figure it out soon and find me which is why I needed Alice to stall him. But she kept saying if Edward didn't know, it would be an even bigger betrayal that before. But I was still adamant that he was not to know. So in the end we came to an agreement that Alice would provide me the food and necessary things I needed to survive by climbing up the fire escape and that when the time had come, we would tell the Cullen's what is going on. After putting my bag into Alice's backpack, which was there to confuse anyone watching me and saying goodbye to Alice, with the promise of calling her when I get my new phone since my current phone could be traced as they had my number, I got out of my car and walked into the police station, my confidence higher than before.

45 minutes later, I walked out of the police station with a guilty heart. I had told my dad that I was going to London because one of my best friends was in a life threatening condition. I had also told my dad that I was going to continue my education there as I didn't know how long I would be gone. He had hesitated before agreeing that I needed a change of scenery and had let me go. There was one problem though- I had to write and send postcards every 5 days, so that my dad knew I was alive and well from _London_, a place I wasn't going like I said I was.

I had checked into a small motel in La Push because I had to get a new wig and some contacts for my eyes so that I wouldn't be recognised by anyone. I lay in my small, uncomfortable bed, wishing Edward was here to put his arms around me and tell me everything was going to be okay but I knew Edward wouldn't understand – no one but Lila understood. I turned facing the bedside cabinet and picked up a photo of Lila and whispered 'I wish you were here Lila, things would be so much easier. Please be safe wherever you are '. I kissed the photo and put it under my bed and within a minute I was asleep, blissfully unaware that Lila was anything but safe.

A/N: ohhh, things have got a lot more interesting... Remember to review – they keep me motivated and happy! And sorry if the chapter is too short, I was writing this story at 12 in the night, so bear that in mind when you notice the chaps to short.


	10. High Importance: Authors Note

A/N : Hii! I am going to redo and improve every single chapter so far because I think that I have way too many spelling and grammar mistakes, I gave away things too early such as telling the Cullen's who she really was. I apologise for not updating in a really long time and I hope you guys still want to read my story when I put up the new version of the story. You are all welcome to give me ideas and tell me if you want anything changed or saved.


End file.
